In recent years, plating techniques have been applied to various technical fields, and used in a semiconductor wiring technique. In the field of semiconductor, reduction in wiring pitch of a semiconductor device is required in order to achieve higher integration and performance. A method that is frequently used in these days is designed to conduct dry etching in order to form wiring grooves in an oxide film formed on a silicon wafer serving as a to-be-plated object, and to implant a wiring material by plating the grooves.
In the case of actually electroplating a to-be-plated object, a plating solution is poured into a water tank, for instance, and then plating is conducted by ejecting the plating solution from a nozzle on an anode side onto the to-be-plated object on a cathode side. In this case, a metallic ion concentration near the cathode is reduced as a consequence of deposition of metallic ions near the cathode. Accordingly, the plating is conducted by ejecting the new plating solution at high speed from the nozzle onto the to-be-plated object which is the cathode. In this way, a thickness of a plated coating to be formed on a plated surface can be made uniform by homogenizing the metallic ion concentration near the to-be-plated object on the cathode side. A device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 represents the technique of this type.